secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Aykhal Pact
The Aykhal Pact: "Treaty of Friendship, Cooperation and Mutual Assistance." "The Earth is the cradle of humanity, but mankind cannot stay in the cradle forever.." -Konstantin Tsiolkovsky. The Aykhal Pact was originally formed as a military & political treaty organization initiated and sponsored by the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and the collective of Eurasia in the best interests of Soviet Expansionist Policy and the concernment and goals of the Soviet International. Following the collapse of the Erusian SFSR, and the onset of the Alliance Wars, the Aykhal Pact was reorganized around the ideals of a universal collective defense initiative, and eventually evolved into an autonomous sovereign alliance pact. About: The Aykhal Pact operates through a centralized amalgamation of military junta and political oligarchy known as the Central Committee, under collective arbitration of the Union of South Eurasia through the Nasionale Party. The Aykhal Pact's coat of arms features a shield cut into four parts; the first section containing a female figure representing hope against a red back-drop, the second section portraying wildebeesten in a run against a yellow back-drop, the third section displaying an orange tree with ripe fruit about a yellow back-drop, and the fourth a trek wagon before a green back-drop. The shield is supported to the right by an erect Springbok, and to the left an Oryx, together with a banner reading "Ex Unitate Vires". At the top of the coat of arms is a red lion. The slogan, "Ex Unitate Vires", is in Latin, and can be roughly translated as "Power Through Unity". The State Flag of the Aykhal Pact is a rectangle of blue cloth with two diagonal halves of a square, one red, one white, in the upper left-hand corner. The ratio of the width of the flag to its length is 1:2 The Aykhal Pact's capital is located in Zayats Point, Union of South Eurasia. Politically and economically, the Aykhal Pact is considered Third Positionist, with a mixed economy of central planning and private industry. It's adopted economy runs parallel with the Union of South Eurasia's, and shares the South Eurasian Rand in currency. The Aykhal Pact - Today: Militarily since the Aykhal Pact's expansion into space after the Alliance Wars, the Aykhal Pact has strained to develop their own technologies en mass, with most Aykhal Pact vessels being captured or reverse-engineered Alliance Navy and Ordo Imperialis ships. The Aykhal Pact has since produced at least 3 ships of her own design and build (two of which out of commission); but an immature logistical system prevents any further progress, aside from excruciatingly slow. Most of the Aykhal Pact's concerns today, aside from administrative & defense manifestations and taking care of it's own necessities as a state, are the repair and upkeep of older technologies within orbit around the planet and across the solar system -- constantly attempting to salvage old Erusian EASA (SSP) and Eurasian SA equipment that had been abandoned in orbit and about space years, if not decades ago - ranging anywhere from small communications satellites, to entire space stations. The Aykhal Pact still maintains a moderately powerful defense force within her territories, although most operations off-world or into enemy domains are conducted via contracts or privateers, commissioned and/or sponsored by the Aykhal Pact to enact blows throughout the universe. Former MESDLP General Secretary Lev Petrovic was elected Supreme Commander of Aykhal Pact forces during the Erusian collapse, and holds this position to this day. Former Erusian Air-force Commander Travis Maeterlinck purportedly holds the position of head of the Aykhal Pact's admiralty. Foreign Relations: The Aykhal Pact has, since it's inception, always been vehemently opposed to the Iron Symphony, with much of it's root-feelings coming from previous Erusian SFSR relations, and the relations of the entire planet (more specifically Southern Eurasia) during and after the Alliance Wars. The Aykhal Pact's main targets have more or less been Alliance Navy logistics, transport, and supplies. Although the Aykhal Pact looks upon the Ordo Imperialis with just as much (if not more) contempt, no official military actions have been made against them, sans few reports of Ordo transports and cargo vessels being seized by Aykhal Pact-sanctioned "Chasseur" vessels and/or similar operations. Additionally, the Aykhal Pact has, in the past, fallen into military engagements against many non-IS groups, such as Vanguard, and terrorist organizations such as VALOR, among others. Since the near-collapse of the Erusian SFSR through it's economic and political crisis, the Aykhal Pact has stepped forward to occupy a bulwark of Erusea's lost territories, specifically that of Southern Eurasia and the Sandsbury Desert regions, in what it regards as a "policing move" to prevent foreign powers, such as Seraph Kaiserreich (bordering Erusea to the West), from pushing into the area in hopes of border expansions and land acquisitions, which Sturm Korps has shown considerable interest in doing so. Much of this movement has been conducted via contract with corporations such as the Kerberos Manufacturing Company, and Rhodinia International in accord with the Armed Forces of the Aykhal Pact. Additional Information: In terms of combat, The Aykhal Pact observes it's own set of strict regulations and abides by it's own internal code of conduct which is firmly enforced onto all members. Collectivly the Aykhal Pact works to ensure cooperation, friendship, defense, support, and progress. The Aykhal Pact operates under the TOR combat act, a highly intricate and in-depth set of combat regulations designed to replace the generally-considered faulty and poorly-constructed outdated & obsolete STABLE document. Rhodinia International, a major industrial and corporate player in the regions, and international air service carrier, is based out of Mukumbura, Union of South Eurasia, within the encompass of the Aykhal Pact. Category:Erusian SFSR Category:Military Groups Category:Military Category:Politics Category:The Aykhal Pact